First Meeting
by terezi13
Summary: dave x terezi   rated t


"Dave is that you?" Terezi asked to the smell of clusterfuck of red fabric that was in her direction. Dave was there, so was rose. They had all met up with all the other trolls that were still alive. Just then Dave turned towards right when he heard his name. He knew that she was blind.

"Sup." Dave casually said to Terezi. Dave then picked her up. One hand her hip and the other around the top of her back. "It sure seems you like my new clothes."

"Yeah… I can't believe you're finally here." Terezi cried and she placed her cold hand on his warm blooded face.

The couple was now away from the crowd. No one could hear or see what was being said or going on. Dave sat Terezi on the ground.

"H-hey! I never wanted you to set me down." Terezi stated as she looked towards where her hand was placed.

"Don't worry, you'll like this better." Dave spoke in calm voice and seemed like he was pretty much leaning over her. "I don't even know you that well but…"

"Dave…"

Dave then was in a position where he was now leaning over the female troll. Terezi supported herself with her skinny arms. The couples' lean bodies where entwined. "You… are so interesting looking. It's cool."

"Really?" Terezi replied and then added. "I wish I could see you…" she said in a sad voice.

Dave's mood changed a bit. "Don't worry, just become God Tier like me and Rose and you'll be able to see."

"Yeah I know, but I don't think I can."

Dave sighed. He now needed to change the conversation. This was just plain depressing. It not like he could start anything with Vriska. Dave removed this glasses which Terezi could sense.

"Hey, what did you do?" She asked.

Just right when terezi could barley finish her sentence she was interrupted by a certain act. This was a kiss. Terezi went with it. Her teeth did not seem to bother the human. The two than began to go deeper with it. Terezi was so skilled with her tongue. Dave moaned at the thought of what else he had in mind. No one could see what was going on; at least they kept telling themselves.

Terezi removed her mouth from the human's. A line of spit connected the two. "That was so nice."

Dave nodded his head. He then took off his cape. Terezi could sense that it was being taken off as well. "This will make things easier for us just in case, you know."

Terezi did not 'know' but she acted like she did. "Yeah, I understand…"

"Come here." Dave pushed Terezi on the cold gray ground. They were both in lying down position. Their face's looking towards each other. Dave then threw his cape over the two of them. It was very long. "Finally a good use for this stupid thing."

Terezi giggled. She was so close to him, this made her excited.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked surprisly at the view of terezi unbuttoning her top vest thing. Underneath was left a teal turtle neck.

"hehe…"

"Did you read my mind?" Dave asked the question in a cheesy way, maybe it was true, who knew. Who cared?

"Maybe." She said in a flirty voice and then proceeded to remove her turtle neck. Under that was a bright red bra with teal lace around it. (Yeah real original.)

Dave was speechless. So different from a human. He wanted her to stop there, and she did. Somehow she knew.

"Kiss me Dave." Terezi asked as she placed her hands around his neck.

Dave leaned in closer to her. His hands where around her waist. When they lips touched they started to use tongue, again. They wanted to do more, but it was not the right time and place. Even though from what little they actually knew about each other this was enough. Libra is the most romantic sign out of the all the zodiac signs and this was showing. Terezi was a great kisser, even better at French kisses. She was very skilled. She was in some past relationships so this was normal for her. Dave being a young human did not ever have this kind of social interaction. This was still all new to him.

After the sometime of the two love birds flirting and enjoying their first meeting together they ended up falling asleep underneath Dave's cape.

Just then Mr. Vantas had to come over and be jealous. "HEY YOU TWO WAKE UP." The male troll yelled. He was blushing bright red due to the fact the girl he loved the most was underneath a frickin cape of his worst enemy. The couple ignored the asshole and snuggled closer together in respond. After awhile Karkat gave up and walked back to the group. Before he left a tear came from his eye. "Why can't she love me!" he said to himself under his breath.

Terezi heard what he said and became concerned.

Dave quickly grabbed her hand in respond to her about to sit up. "Don't worry about him."

Terezi nodded. "Yeah I know, I can't help but worry sometimes. He is my ex-matesprit. But you are my present one knows."

"Yup" Dave replied bluntly.


End file.
